Lost But Will She Ever Be Found?
by HeartBreaking
Summary: Sorry, I keep deleting my story. Bella almost dies in a tragic accident but Edward thinks she's dead. What will happen when their lives cross paths again? What if Bella is married to someone else? Don't know if I'm going to add sexual content. So, M.
1. Flashback?

Hi! This is my first story! So, be nice. I hope you enjoy reading it. Send me your review and stuff.

Please!!

Sorry for the people who already started reading it but I delete it. I thought nobody was reading it and doubted myself. LOL

I do not own anything. (cries)

Read & Review.

_Bella was out hunting alone when she sensed some lurking in the woods. "Hello?" No answer but the sound of the intruders light footsteps._

_Vampires._

_She quickly made a mad dash but was caught. She struggled against the strong hands and looked up to see none other than Felix with Demetri right alone side of him. "Edward! Help me!" Bella's scream pierced the night sky. _

"_There is no use in calling him. He sent us out to get you. He doesn't love you anymore and needed a quick way to get rid of you," Felix told her. She believed him Edward had been acting strangely the past week but she never had the nerve to come out and ask him what it was. She was too afraid of his answer and now here it was._

_Demetri took off running in another direction while Felix's teeth sunk deep into Bella's neck. She screamed, a spine tingling, hair raising one as a metallic screech filled the night air. She was going to die._

_When Bella was completely apart Felix picked up her pieces and hid them. He took off his robe that was covered in Bella's blood and ran into the clearing and passed it to Demetri. Felix then left. Demetri placed the robe into the fire he had started as the Cullens ran into the clearing. He stood there with Bella's blood on his hands and her scent drifting up from the smoke. Demetri laughed as Bella's mate ran towards him with eyes full of rage. Edward's teeth ripped off his neck. Demetri didn't even put up a fight. He had his fun now his time was over. _

_The Volturi had sent him to Forks to try to break the Cullen family ties and this was the idea he came up with. He hadn't truly wanted to kill Bella just hurt her bad enough to hurt Edward and his family. The Cullens threw Demetri's body into the fire._

_Realization hit Edward. Bella is never going to come back and it was all his fault. He should of came faster. He should have told her about his plans to surprise her. He saw how Bella was inching apart from him during the past week but he wanted to really surprise her. He dropped to his knees. He lost his one true love, his wife, and best friend. He screamed over and over for Bella to come back as his tearless sobs shook his body._

_Renesmee ran up to him yelling at him, "You let her die! I hate you!" Edward didn't say anything as Renesmee hit him. He deserved it. He did let her die._

_Edward and Renesmee cried tearlessly until they were dragged back home by the their family who also were crying for the lost of their favorite family member._

The Next Day

_Bella's body unknown to the Cullen's was still out there instead of in the fire where they thought it was. Bella pieced herself back together and was surprised to see a man waiting for her. She had no idea about what happened before her memory was lost except for the fact that someone had left her. Immediately, she thought he was her family but he told her otherwise. Bella sat there cowering, crying and repeating, "They left me."_

"_Who," he had asked her._

"_She had replied, "My husband, my child, my family."_

_She stayed like that for six weeks until she had snapped. Bella went on a killing rampage looking for her family so she can annihilate them but she had no experience so she used the man, Alexander, to practice on. As time went on she got better and went off to fight. Bella searched for years until she got tired of fighting. _

_Sixty-five years later she was married and became Mrs. Bella Lockwood. _

_A hundred and six years later Bella and Alexander moved back to Forks._

What will happen now? Will Bella meet her old family and stay with them or stay with Alexander?

_Hope you liked it. Review & Read next chapter!!_

_-heartbreaking3_


	2. More Vampires?

I do not own anything.

Read & Review. Oh I forgot & Love.

Bella was practically jumping as she led her husband into Forks high school to register. Alexander could be so slow at times.

"Bella, my love, calm down", he told her. Bella loved Alexander but she hated when he called her "his love," it reminded her of someone else but she couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well.

Ever since Bella came back to Forks she had this strange feeling she belonged here. Weird. Well, lots of things in Bella's life were weird but she learned to accept them like the fact that her past was a jumbled mess. She could only remember pieces and even the pieces she remembered were in pieces and that bothered her. She never thought of her past much because she hated to think about her life before Alexander found her, it frightened her.

Bella reached the front desk and greeted the secretary enthusiastically. "Hi! I'm Bella Lockwood. This is my bother, Alexander Lockwood. I called this morning."

The secretary looked confused for a second but then understanding washed over her features. "Welcome Bella. Please fill out these papers," she said while handing Bella a clipboard with five papers secured to it. Bella took it eagerly and began to fill them out at a vampire-like speed. Alexander (or Xander as she liked to call him) put his hand gently on Bella's to remind her to slow down. She quickly followed orders.

As she was filing out the papers, she noticed the secretary staring at her in awe and a hint of jealousy. She understood why but it bothered her. She knew she was beautiful to the human mind (and Xander's) with her golden eyes, pale flawless skin, and wavy chestnut hair that cascaded down her back. It also didn't help the fact she was wearing a skin tight royal blue sweater dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and a brown corset belt that helped her already pert breasts to push up higher while also framing her slender athletic body.

Gosh! She hated when people stared.

Finally, she was done with her papers. She passed them to Xander to sign them. (Xander was really her husband but for the town's sake she was pretending to be seventeen and Xander was pretending to be her twenty-two year old brother.)

Xander got up to hand the papers back and Bella noticed the secretary got lost in Xander's eyes. Bella chuckled. It always entertained her when girls fawned over Xander because it annoyed Xander and it always reminded her that only she got him.

The secretary finally gained her composure and asked, "Do you guys know the Cullens and Hales?" I was confused but the name did sound vaguely familiar. "No." Bella replied, "Why do you ask?" She smiled and answered, "You all have the same golden eyes and pale skin."

Xander froze while Bella forced out an "Oh." They smiled politely, bid her good day and left.

Crap, there were more vampires in Forks.

So, how'd you like it? Please tell me you loved it!! Review!!!

-heartbreaking3


	3. First Day of School?

I do not own anything. Read & Review & Love!!! Bella Point of View

OMG! Today is my first day of school. Well, not the first. I've been to twenty-three schools in the past hundred seventy years. But, I'm definitely overly excited for this school.

I jumped out of bed, threw on a cute white oversized tee shirt and tucked it into my alice blue sparkly high-waist skirt. I paired it with some black cutout heels. I hoped I wasn't overly dressed however I felt good about my outfit.

The only thing that would make this day perfect was if Xander came to school with me but he refused. He hates school so he decided to get a job at the hospital as a doctor. Oh, well I won't let that ruin my day.

I hopped into my fire-red 911 Carrera Cabriolet and sped off to school after I kissed Xander goodbye.

I arrived and once I stepped onto the concrete, a song filled my head. I stood there dazed as the melody calmed me and it felt like it was leading me. I felt my feet walking closer and closer to the school but my min wasn't controlling them, the song was. When I made that realization, I snapped out of the trance. Whoa, that was fucking weird. I was used to strange things but that one just blew my mind. Ever since I came to Forks crazier and crazier things had happened like the fact I could swear I heard someone calling my name over and over one night or the fact that I went to this abandoned house because it "felt like home." **[She doesn't know at the moment she's in her old house, where she lived with Charlie.]** I wished I could talk to Xander about these things but he'd either brush it off as nothing or say I'm crazy. I felt crazy. I brushed it off and continued on my walk to school.

The day went by quickly. People stared and boys blushed every time I caught their eyes. Girls whispered their jealous thoughts about me. Male teachers tried to flirt with me and the teachers in general were shocked that my knowledge surpassed theirs. Everyone kept thinking I was related to the Cullens and the Hales. I had kept my eyes open for the other vampires but I never saw them.

The bell rang signaling its fifth period and for the juniors it was time for lunch.

I went into the cafeteria not bothering to grab lunch because if I did it would not be beneficial to anyone in this school. **[Vampire Joke]**.

I sat down at one of the few empty tables in the cafeteria. I noticed how everyone stared at me and didn't know I could hear them telling each other how I was sitting at the "forbidden" Cullen and Hale table. Oh well, the Cullens and Hales need a new table. I took out my favorite book Wuthering Heights that I read almost thirty times.

I noticed the cafeteria had gotten quieter but was too deeply focused on my book. Then, the whispers started,"OMG! I wonder what's going to happen", "She better move", and "Wow, she's brave." I looked up and noticed seven people or rather six vampires and a dog coming towards me. Again this strange feeling came over me, I know them.

I inconspicuously shifted into a crouch while keeping my eyes on their approaching figures. The cafeteria was deadly quiet well for humans. They were all anticipating drama to add to their mundane lives.

The vampires got a look at my face and froze, their jaws dropped. What the hell? We stood there for exactly two minutes before I got annoyed from their stares. I looked down at my watch ten minutes until Xander's lunch break. I needed to go.

"Here," I said while gesturing towards their table, "You can have your table. I need to be somewhere." I smiled and waltzed away. I could feel their eyes on my retreating figure.

As I was walking, I sensed someone following me. I turned quickly shifting back into a crouch. I saw a tan skinned boy with short-cropped hair and pink full lips with his hands raised defensively. I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

_Jake._

Eww, he stunk. He smiled at me and I adjusted my position. I spoke to him, " I have this weird feeling that your name is Jake." He laughed while nodding.

"My name is really Jacob but only my best friend calls me Jake."

"Then I won't call you Jake, Jacob," I replied.

"I don't mind and bet she won't either."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he answered. I looked down at my watch again five minutes. Shit, I really need to leave. "I've got to go. Talk to you and your family later?" He nodded while smiling.

I like when he smiles. Weird. I don't even know him but…

I hopped in my Porsche and sped off to the hospital to talk to my husband.

Love it or hate it just review it. Please!!!

-heartbreaking3


End file.
